Spongebob GuppiePants
by Aaron5015
Summary: What if Spongebob and the bubble guppies met? This story is just for you by the creator of Grown Guppies!
1. Chapter 1

One Day in Bikini Bottom When it was a perfect day for Spongebob and His Friends.

When Spongebob walked out of his pineapple he saw this bus when he walked up to it he was like"Hello?,Anyone in there?"he questioned the doors opened then when he looked in it there was a bus driver and he just stood there and spongebob walked in so he took a seat then the bus drove to his friends houses Squidward, ,sandy,plankton,and Patrick when they were all in

the bus driver said "Take your seats were off to BubbleTucky" the gang all said "BubbleTucky?"

"Yes BubbleTucky TAKE...your seats..." the Bus driver shouted So the gang took their seats

Then the Bus Just Magicly appeared near the pre-school of BubbleTucky. The Bus driver thrown them out, Then the Bus just disappeared so they were stuck there..."Well What now." Spongebob Said with Sadness "Well i do not WHERE to go but im stuck with you Fools." Squidward said with his normal additude "Hey Guys Theres a House over there lets go into there" suggested

So they walked into the Pre-School they thought was a house they saw in the window and they saw 7 sea creatures that they dont know who they are...They Goto the door they walk in and the bubble guppies say hello including The gang said hi back. "Who are you?"Deema asked curiously "Who are you?"Patrick said stupidly as always "The Dimwit is always first to speak"Plankton Said in a Additude "Stuck of Luck"Sandy Said. "My name is Spongebob"Spongebob Introduced First "And name is Patrick my"Patrick again said stupidly but without thinking "My name is Sheldon J Plankton And im an Evil Genius!"Plankton said Evilly

"Ooooooookay"Said Deema With Stupidity "Im Sandy Im yall from texas"Sandy said "Arrrr Im Eugene Crabs And i love money!" said with money cloging his head "Who are you a pirate?"Gil said "Arrr i was...but not anymore" said "Whos the Tenticle one?"Oona Asked

"I do not want to talk about it"Squidward said "Why not?"Oona asked sweetly "Because i said"Squidward said "Why not?"Oona repeated "Because dont ask me again!"Squidward said with anger "Why not?" Oona Repeated "BECAUSE I SAID"squidward shouted "Why not?"Oona repeated "FINE IM SQUIDWARD Q TENTICLES! NOW STOP BEGGING!"Squidward shouted "That wasnt too hard was it?"Oona Asked "Great what we need is another Spongebob" Squidward said with anger "Who now are You"Patrick said without thinking "The Dimwit is always first...What he ment is Now who are you?" Plankton Corrected "The BG theme song starts playing" "My own fault for correcting"Plankton said as he acted stupid "Im Molly,Im Gil,Im Deema,Im Goby,Im Oona,Im Nonny,...BUBBLE PUPPIE!..*as the song continues*" "STOP SINGING WE GET IT!"Plankton and Squidward Yelled "Alright some people are Rude."Deema Said "Some of us,But not all of us."Patrick said. "True."Everyone said "Can we stay here because we need somewhere to stay"Spongebob asked "Sure" said

So what do you think of the first chapter? i think this was a good chapter for Spongebob GuppiePants...Give your thoughts!


	2. Chapter 2

Nightime in BubbleTucky

Everyone was asleep and while spongebob wasnt so much sleeping that night spongebob was getting worked up by being homesick but he could never sleep because mostly his snail gary he hoped that he would get gary back from the same bus he finally got sleep before it was almost morning.

Morning in BubbleTucky

when Spongebob got up he looked out the window he couldnt believe his eyes who it was

It was his pet gary! he would have went out there but the door was locked so when he tried to go out he ran straight into the door. he wasnt saying anything because everyone else was asleep

Around 8 AM Opened the door then spongebob **Bolted** out But then spongebob realized gary was just near the door and he was at the bus stop where he was just near the door he went and hugged his pet gary "Awwwww..."Everyone said "I thought you were all asleep?"Spongebob asked "We were untill opened the door"Molly Said "Oh"Spongebob Said "Lets get started Guys" Announced "Do you want to go out and just shop for stuff since this is a pre school?" added "Nah me and my friend patrick wanna watch what happens they can go ahead"Spongebob said "Okay." said *The Bubble Guppies Theme then the intro with the title then they come to the school* the viewers see spongebob and patrick are there and their gonna learn about friendship...well while they learn about that how about we go check out with the guys

"Ugh why do I have to carry all the stuff this is killing me!"Plankton Said weakly "Its because ye be evil ye little pest" said Cleverly "Heads up!"Sandy Said "OH COM-"Plankton gets squashed by all the stuff and he mumbles he manages to lift it "Ow."Plankton said Painfully

"I cant still believe im stuck with you guys"Squidward said with an additude "Ugh fine lets go home."Sandy Suggested "Agreed"Everyone said the day was done and they got back they were all tired but spongebob and patrick and the bubble guppies went out and played in the backyard

So when Molly and gil were at the swing set and everyone else was playing with a ball or the slide and such Gil is going to admit something about a Moment of his life

What is the moment? what is going to happen to Molly and Gil?! is everyone gonna like it?

Lets find out in Chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

Gil really needed help with this type of stuff so he went to his friend spongebob. "Hey Spongebob can i ask you something?"Gil Asked "Yeah Sure!"Spongebob Said Happily "Do you know anything about Liking someone?"Gil Asked Spongebob had no idea about this either but he tried answering with something about that "Um,Just Go For it?"he Said without thinking his Thoughts:What are you thinking do you think that will work at all?! "Okay thanks spongebob your a nice bud!"Gil said with happiness "Great job for making him WANT to fail"Plankton Smeared "How am i supposed to know about "Liking Someone" Plankton!"Spongebob Said "Heh Lets see how your plan fails"Plankton Smeared again "I hope it works"Spongebob and Gil Thought "Hey Molly"Gil Neverously Said "Yeah Gil?"Said Molly "I was wondering..."Gil Froze "COME ON DO IT YOU SPEACHLESS CA-"Plankton was cut off "Ca-reable Person!"Spongebob Finished Gil and molly just stared at them in a weird look "Okay"They both said "Sorry about that!"Spongebob apoligized "Okay Molly I...I..."Gil Froze again "SPIT IT OUT"Everyone but Molly and Spongebob said

"I...Like...You"Gil Said then he put his hands near his face blocking him self "HA I KNEW IT"Plankton shouted "SHE WONT SAY YES SO I WIN YOU SQUAREHEAD!"Plankton Added "Well Not yet plankton look..."Spongebob Gave a Smirk "Yes I will i will be your Boyfriend"

"YOU WILL?! I mean you will?"Gil said with a suprised look on his face "But...But...But...But...But...But..But"Plankton said with Shock "Told ya so"Spongebob Said with Glee Goby tapped his Shoulder "Huh? AHHH!"Spongebob Screamed "Oh its you Goby,Gave me Quite a scare"Spongebob Reliefed "What do you want?" Spongebob Asked and Added "I wonder if you can help with Me and Deema because i Like her..."This Caught Plankton's Attention Again for another Bet "Excuse me Spongebob How would you Like to bet another Dollar for that..."Plankton Said with Cleverness "Plankton you Sure? You Lost."Spongebob Corrected "Well Someone Seems Chicken"Plankton Playing Cocky "Alright then"Spongebob Said Spongebob Got all close up to goby and whispered in his ear "The Key is Just Go for it" Then he backed away.

"Great! thanks!"Goby Said "Let see how it go's"Plankton Said "Wait where is this "Deema""Plankton Asked "Yeah whe..." Then deema appears In spongebobs eyes saying "SUPPLIES" "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Then hes just runs behind something he looks and sees deema and says "COME ON WHATS UP WITH SCARING ME!" Said with Little anger "Hey where did plankton Go?" Spongebob Added "Over here not hiding from what scared you!"Plankton Said scared "Hiding From Who?"Patrick Added Without Thinking "Where did that Bafoon come from?"Plankton Said "WhatEver"Patrick said as he walked away "So Deema Goby needs to talk to you...Where is he now."Spongebob Asked

Goby Came to his eyes like deema did and shouted "SUPPLIES!" "OH SWEET NEPTUNE AHHHHHHHHHHH!"He hides again "COME ON STOP THAT!"Spongebob Shouted "Just Stop it!"Plankton Said "Just get to the point" "Alright Deema i wanted to..." "YES I'LL BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND...i mean go on...OH WHO AM I KIDDING!"Deema Shouted Nonny tapped Spongebob's Sholder "Yes Nonny?"Spongebob said without being scared "i wonder if you would help me with oona"Nonny said "Just go for it" Said Spongebob for the 3rd time "Who Oo..."Plankton's Heart started pumping as he saw Oona But Nonny wanted her more But Plankton would do anything to get her "This ones mine Goggle Boy!"Plankton Said pushing Nonny away "Dont worry Nonny i'll help you get oona away from the Stinky Plankton"Spongebob Said As nonny gave a smile "Hello Oona"Plankton Said Smoothly as Oona got Creeped out for him not being her type. "I got these for you" He pulls out Flowers and chocolate "Okay...thanks?"Oona got more creeped out "I dont think you get wha..."He gets blown away "CURSE YOU SPONGEBOB!"

"Hi Oona"Said Nonny and Spongebob "Before plankton comes back i want to say that i like you" This caused Oona to be stunned untill Plankton had a reef blower and blown nonny and spongebob away. "Im back and i got gifts" then plankton just flung into the pre-school "look Oona i like you ever since we met i hope you like me too and answer fast because theres no telling when plankton will com..."and they got blown again from the reef blower "Just Come on ans..."Then spongebob came and accidently stepped on him "I do like you nonny as you like me so i want to say do you want to be my boyfriend?"Oona Asked "Yes."Nonny answered "Yay! All Problems are solved...but plankton"Said Spongebob

Wow this is a long chapter actually...the longest in my life so i hope you like it but plankton isnt over with his shcemes to get oona!


	4. Chapter 4

So it was a weekend at BubbleTucky And everyone was just glad to see it was saturday but the spongebob gang decided to hang out at the guppies houses spongebob was at gil's patrick was at goby's and was at nonnys while Sandy hanged out with molly plankton with deema and squidward with oona "So How did you get here?"Gil Asked "On a Bus...that Disapeared when it kicked us off"Spongebob Said "Oh."Gil said "So hows it going on with you and molly?"Spongebob Asked "Good."Gil Said "Okay."Spongebob Said "Do you want to go meet up with the guys for lunch?"Gil Suggested "Sure."Spongebob said "For the last time NO! you wont eat my Furniture!"Goby Stated "Not even one?"Patrick Said "NO!"Goby Shouted "Awwww."Patrick said disapointed "How about we go for lunch with the guys?"Goby Suggested "Can i eat furniture there?"Patrick Said with glee "NO."Goby Shouted "Money where are you?" Mr Crabs as his usualness "Theres no Money around here"Nonny stated "Yes there is i can smell it!"Mr Crabs stated also "Lets just go get lunch"Nonny Suggested "Fine but im not paying!"Mr Crabs stated

"So your not a Sea creature your a land Creature"Molly said "Yep."Sandy Said "Im getting hungry"Molly Stated "Me too"Sandy Said "Lets go get lunch with the guys"Molly said "Sounds like a plan"Sand said "But Oona IS MINE!"Plankton Stated "Arent you a little Old for Love?...Are you married?"Deema said "To a computer."Plankton Stated "Awkward..."Deema Said "Yeah you Dont say'Plankton Said "Lets just go get lunch okay? "Fine."Plankton Smeered "I cant believe im with you"Squidward said with an additude "Why dont you ever smile"Oona said Sweetly "Look Ms. this is none of your buisness so why dont we just go out for lunch with the other ones"Squidward said with a additude again "Okay"Oona said

Sorry i had to cut this short but i need to brainstorm longer okay?


	5. Chapter 5

At Lunch.

"Why am i here"Squidward Said "Because its Lunch time Squidward"Spongebob Laughed "Where are they?"Plankton said awaiting for Oona. "I know why you are rushing Plankton,you Love Oona"Spongebob Laughed as he said that "WHAT NO..."Plankton Lied while yelling "Arr arrr arrrr I thought ye was hitched by a computer!" stated "Yes BUT ITS A W.I.F.E"Plankton Re-Stated "W.I.F.E?"Everyone said "Wired Intergrated...YOU KNOW WHAT WHY AM I EXPLAINING THIS"Plankton yelled "Okay then."Spongebob said "Are they coming or what?"Sandy Said "Yeah when are they coming"Gil Stated They all screamed from being scared by them appearing from no where "When did you come?"Spongebob Said in fear still "Just a Minute ago."Gil Said "Oh"Spongebob Said "So why are we all here?"Squidward Said "Why are you always Like that?"Oona said "JUST...GET...OFF...MY...BACK"Squidward shouted "Okay Jeez"Deema said "NOT YOU"Squidward shouted "Yeah...just what i like Pure Fighting..."Plankton Said about his liking of people fighting "QUIET YOU LITTLE PIPSQUEAK"Squidward said "ITS BAD ENOUGH IM STUCK HERE BUT MOST OF ALL I WANT MY CLARANET!"Squidward Shouted while everyone but plankton and squidward were eating their lunch "OH YEAH YOUR CLARANET IS JUST A FAILURE BECAUSE YOU CANT EVEN PLAY IT TAKE LESSONS FOR CLAMS SAKE!"Plankton Shouted This caused Squidward to Explode in temper "YEAH BUT THEN WHY ARE YOU IN **LOVE** WITH OONA WHEN YOU HAVE A **WIFE** AS A COMPUTER AND SPEND YOUR ENTIRE LIFE TRYING TO GET THE DANG **KRABBY PATTY FORMULA **I THINK YOU HAVE THE WORST LIFE NOT ME"Squidward Shouted This also caused Plankton to Explode in temper but he couldnt find the words "BUT...YOU... ARE..."Plankton tried saying something "SAY IT PIPSQUEAK!"Squidward Shouted "YOUR A MEDIOCRE CLARENET PLAYER"Plankton Shouted "OH YEAH YOU LIFELESS PIPSQ..."Squidward was interupted "ENOUGH!"Spongebob Shouted as he stopped them both from fighting "We know that were stuck here! but you cant spend your **ENTIRE** lives Barking at each other so just STOP we might not be stuck here forever though you just never know"

In Dimmsdale a bus just stopped infront of the turner home but timmy's parents are just too clueless like always to figure out whats there so timmy wondered why a bus stopped there

he went out to investigate and the door just opened

"Come In!"the bus driver said

"Why Should i,i shouldnt go in to strangers"Timmy Said, this got the Bus driver thinking

"This is a Bus what do you mean?"The bus driver said tricking timmy

"Im taking you to school!"The bus driver said

"But its sunday"Timmy said

The bus driver thought "Just Force him in" so he pressed the suck button and he sucked in timmy and his fairys

"OFF TO BUBBLETUCKY"The Bus Driver said

"Also you'll need this"the bus driver said giving him a chewable gum that gives him to breathe underwater and he ate it now he just wondered what he said and he remembered

"BUBBLETUCKY?! NOOOOOOOOOOooooo"Timmy said as he just appeared in bubbletucky

"What in the world? Where are we?"Timmy said as being kicked out and the bus disapeared...again and when he looks he sees a pre-school with 12 people 6 looking like kids and 6 looking like Seacreatures

"Wanda,Cosmo can you wish us back home?"Timmy Asked "Sorry Sport,The reception to Fairy World is Cut from here"Wanda Stated "Dang it"Timmy said "BUT on the good news we can turn into fish."Wanda said as poofing into a goldfish "Good i guess ugh lets go sit with...whoever they are"Timmy Suggested in a upset tone "Yeah i figured you'd like this lunch its a krabby patty!"Spongebob Said "Whats a Krabby Patty?"Gil asked "Its just a hamburger but we call it a Krabby Patty" said "Hey whos the new kid over there?"Gil asked "I dont know"Spongebob said "Hes coming over here though"Molly said "He seems harmless"Oona said timmy sat down "Hello."Timmy said "Who are you"Spongebob asked "Im Timmy"Timmy said "Now who are you"Timmy added "NO!"Squidward and Plankton Said as both were covering their ears"The Bubble Guppies theme song starts playing","Im Molly,Im Gil,Im Deema,Im Goby,Im Oona,Im Nonny,BUBBLE PUPPY!","ALRIGHT I GET IT!"Timmy said "Why couldnt you just say it instead of singing!"Timmy added "We Dont know"Gil Said "Its just a reaction"Molly said,"lets just finish eating okay?"Gil Suggested "Alright"Spongebob said

Okay So Not Lunch time has been Expected but Timmy Turner is in?! what in the world is going on?!


	6. Chapter 6

Plankton was up to schemeing to get oona but yet hes been told he cant win her,but he can hypnotise her "YES YES YESSSSSSSSS! I FINALLY HAVE IT...ugh i miss karen being there just saying stuff but still YES"Plankton shouted "THESE HYPNOTISICMONOCOLITIC GOGGLES..well Hypno Goggles other wise WILL WORK!"Plankton stated.

Monday Morning

"Lets see i go...WHERES THE GOGGLES?!"Plankton Shouted "Whats going on out there?"Timmy Shouted "Err..."Plankton said thinking "I...am..."Plankton still thinking "Thinking!,yes thinking im thinking in my thinking house"Plankton said as he lied "Alright"Timmy said walking away "That was close"Plankton said "But seriously where are the goggles"Plankton added "OH NO I LEFT THEM OUT SIDE...No i put them in...NO I HAD THEM OUT THERE...No i put it back...I DONT REMEMBER!"Plankton Kept Getting confused "Hey A Potato Chip!"Patrick said stupidly

"NOOOOOO...!"Plankton said and patrick ate it "COME ON YOU BIG PIN...OW"Plankton said after getting stepped on by patrick "Who is there?"Patrick said "Oh well"Patrick Added as he walked away and plankton was flattened on the ground. "That gargantuant Baffoon! he ate the goggles"Plankton said "What googles"Oona Said "uhhhh..."Plankton said "What...Goggles"Oona said again "The ones in mexico!"Plankton said as running to his lab "Okay..."Oona said as she swam away

Later

"So when i was there he said "The one in Mexico!" then he just ran into the basement he created for him"Oona explained "Somethings up with that little pipsqueak" said "I say"Deema Said

"Well we could just spy on him but we cant fit into his basement...Unless"Deema said as they all looked at spongebob "...What?"Spongebob Said 

That night

"Okay time to go into my Lab to create a new one"Plankton said sneaky "Alright time to sneak in"Spongebob said as he looked as a plankton clone he went in and went behind something "Alright lets create the hyponotisicmonocolitic goggles...Version 2."Plankton said working on it "Very interesting..."Spongebob whispered after hours of him building it was morning *snore* plankton Snored... "WHAT I DONT WANT THE...oh right"Plankton said as he yelled when he woke up "YES YES YESSSSSSSSS! I FINALLY HAVE IT"Plankton repeated "THESE HYPNOTISICMONOCOLITIC GOGGLES...Version 2 WILL WORK!"plankton said as he walked out and spongebob followed him "Whew"Spongebob reliefed "I have to tell the Guys"Spongebob said as he formed to his normal self

Later again

"Hes Creating Hypno Goggles to Hypnotize Oona for him to lover her!"Spongebob Explained "WHAT?!"Everyone said "Also that "Basement" you guys are saying its his lab"Spongebob added

"I will show that this Girl cant hypnotize my friend"Deema said "Hello Oona my darling Can you look me into th...WAIT WHAT ARE YOU AHHHHHH"Plankton said as deema squished him "CURSE YOU..."Plankton yelled.

Oh the IRON...E they turned the tables on plankton!


	7. Chapter 7

In bubbletucky the bubble guppies and the spongebob gang were just chatting about what they were gonna do when they grow up But of course they were seperated from boys and girls so the boys went with boys...and girls...with girls simply its self-explainitory anyways lets goto the boys

"So Gil what are you gonna do when your grown up?"Spongebob Said "I dont know really besides marrying Molly..."Gil said "Look i know i helped you in all but...HOW can i possibly help with this."Spongebob Said. "Uh...how about just helping them..."Patrick said stupidly "Great idea!"Spongebob agreed stupidly "Man you all are idiots"Plankton said,Squidward nodded in agreement "So um...What about you Goby and Nonny"Spongebob said "Same"Both said

"Very well then..."Spongebob said "Wheres Timmy"Gil said "I dont know he said he had to do something important"Spongebob said "Maybe hes looking for Money..."Mr Krabs "NO HE ISNT!"everyone said

"So How yall be when yall grow up now."Sandy Said "You know...i always wanted to be a Popstar..."Molly said "I think i will be an...Hmm...AH a actor!"Deema said "Well i wanna be...um...i dont know what i wanna be..."Oona said sadly "Dont worry Oona You'll find something"Molly said "Awww thanks Molly"Oona said

"Lets go Meet up with the boys/girls!"Molly and Gil Said "MOLLY,GIL,DEEMA,GOBY,OONA,NONNY"Gil,Molly,Goby,De ema,Nonny,Oona shouted "SPONGEBOB!"Spongebob shouted with glee "I wanna tell you something gil!"Molly said Excited "Me too"Gil Said Also Excited "So do i to you Goby"Deema said Excited "Same Deema"Goby Said Excited "I...dont have anything to say"Oona said sadly "But i do"Nonny said

"Wait whats your news?"everyone said "No your news"everyone said again "No Your News!"Everyone said again "THE GIRLS FIRST"Plankton Shouted "Why not the boys?"The Girls said "Err...theres nothing too it"Plankton said "Alright" the Girls said

"I wanna be a popstar!"Molly said "I want to be an Actor"Deema said "I dont have anything yet"Oona said "Now whats your news"Molly said The Boys were all thinking the same thing "What am i gonna do? How am i gonna do this? how am i gonna explain it!"

"COME ON I NEED TO GET BACK HOME I WISH I WAS HOME"Timmy said as a failure poof came up "Ugh thats the 10th time we tried sport"Wanda stated "Cant we take a break?!"Cosmo said "Fine..."Timmy said

"SPONGEBOB HELP US OUT MAN!"Gil,Goby,and Nonny said "OKAY OKAY i can handle the 3 problems i solved before...first off WHY DID YOU THINK OF THAT..."Spongebob said untill he was interupted by Molly "Whats taking so long?"Molly said "Look lets just giv..."Spongebob was yet interupted again but by plankton "HEY YOU KNOW WHY THESE 3 ARE FROZEN ITS BECAUSE THEY WANT TO..."Plankton was interupted by spongebob "TO THINK OF SOMETHING!"Spongebob completed,they needed to think of something quick before plankton spills it,"Think of something!,PLEASE I NEED IT NOW!"Their minds were going as they heard blah's from thinking so hard. "THEY WANT TO..."Plankton kept saying as he kept getting interuptted "TO THINK!"Spongebob kept saying to complete "LOOK DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT IM TRYING TO SAY!?"Plankton Yelled "ALL I WAS SAYING IS THAT THEY WANTED TO..."Time froze as plankton spoke and the 3 boys were like "Oh goodness what do we do"Their minds thought "Time to Confess!"their minds said again *Deep breath* "We wanted to..."And they froze again Plankton facepalmed "DO I NEED TO FINISH EVERYTHING AROUND HERE..."Plankton said *Plankton slaps all 3 out of their trance* "Oh right um...it was just that we *they whispered this* marry you when we were older*They said shyly "Alright good day"They said "Wait right there Gil,Goby,and Nonny"Spongebob said "You cant be the rest of your lives being shy you must FACE...YOUR...FEAR"Spongebob said "Alright al...Oh Um Hi."they said with the girls up into their face "Are you gonna say it or not?"The Girls Said "Errrr..." *Psst* Plankton said catching the girls attention "they want to marry you when you and them are older"Plankton Smeered a smile as he just did that and the girls just sat there in shock yet a little excited because they are young... "Why couldnt you just say that?"Molly said as she gave Gil a kiss on the cheek "I dont know. Its just that people are shy usually..."Gil stated "True but yet though you should have just said that"Molly Said.

"Your right Molly,why am i being shy i should be just saying it not holding it"Gil Stated "But Honestly i dont think were supposted to talk about that yet Gil..."Molly Answered finally... "Alright then." Gil Said

"Ugh were so tired"The Fairys said "Sport,we been doing this for 2 hours and we still cant home...plus thats 200 fails..."Wanda stated "Alright were done for now lets just go inside."Timmy Gave a reply

Wow this was a long chapter For The love of god its now gonna be at rated T because some things are happening at chapter 12


	8. Chapter 8

Hello Before i start this chapter off theres gonna be a few chapters of the Bubble guppies Point Of View *other wise P.O.V* so about 3 chapters 2 guppies in 1 chapter...boy oh boy...that leaves us off at chapter 11 when this is over then the suprise is chapter 12...Oh boy what can it be? Lets start off with Gil and Molly...

Gil's P.O.V

So Ever Since Spongebob and his friends shown up i really honestly liked them though but the only thing is they could have told us...wait he came on a bus and he never knew us...never mind then but honestly though,they are great,they helped me with my love for molly,They even helped

me with...almost the marrying part...its been a great week with them.

"Look Spongebob I cant understand why this happened"Gil said "I dont know but the worst thing she could have said is no right?"Spongebob corrected "Your right."Gil agreed.

Plankton is Evil of course he said that when we met.

"I AM SHELDON J PLANKTON EVIL GENUIS"Plankton said a long time ago...

So as i have to say for this hes just unbelieveable Even about the marrying part and the point where i asked molly that i loved her... i cant understand what made him so evil.

Patrick...Hes great too...i just cant understand why hes just making up words or just making things not understandable.

Mr Crabs... Hes a...greedy guy but its hard to believe because he has an "Issue" with money so other than that hes good.

Sandy...Some things i might have to say i think She would make a great match for spongebob...but she or he never asked her or him out...but shes pretty good anyways.

Squidward Hes just grouchy all the time,never smiles,i dont even think i got anything else to say besides saying that hes just mean.

Molly...Oh molly...i dont think this needs explaining but i will anyways,Molly...oh sweet molly...Excuse me im sorry about that,my molly is just the sweetest girl in the world..shes cute funny..and...I dont think i need to go any further,Wait i do thats not just technicly what i want to say but,anyways The way about the marrying part as you can see it was just not expected that she would be in my face,and that getting me to be Molly's Boyfriend...thank you spongebob...just thank you.

Goby,My best friend and hes been there for everything...pre-school,being with molly...oh there i go again...

Deema...My best Friend's Girlfriend..shes funny but sometimes just a bit too silly...and goofy

Nonny...Shy but A good friend.

Oona...again Shy but a good friend,and my friends Girlfriend

Molly's P.O.V

So all i gotta say is that since spongebob and his friends came here its just be perfect around this world...

Spongebob hes just been a good friend he got gil to get me his girlfriend which makes me perfectly happy.

"So Hows it going with you and Gil?"Spongebob Asked "Fine fine very fine."Molly Replied

"Okay."Spongebob said, So yeah.

Plankton...I wouldnt say anything mean about it but he is a jerk,hes evil and he almost hypnotised my friend "THESE HYPNOTISICMONOCOLITIC GOGGLES WILL WORK!"

Patrick,he is Funny and goofy like Deema my best friend but except he forgets alot or just doesnt make sence "And Name is Patrick my"

Mr Crabs...I'd have to say hes greedy on money but hes okay "Its because ye Be evil you little pest"

Sandy...I'd have to say since spongebob helped me out with Gil,i think ill help him out "Ugh Fine lets Go Home"

Squidward...Grouchy but he needs a bit of touchups so hes not so mean. "Well i do not know WHERE to go but im stuck with you fools"

Gil...My Gilly that spongebob helped out with i cant understand why he couldnt ask him self but yeah So we are Boyfriend girlfriend so what? It doesnt mean that i dont love or hate him either way,actually i dont hate him,i love him,Simply thats it.

Goby My BoyFriend's Best friend he can be serious at times but yeah.

Deema...My best friend and we just like playing she can be goofy at times but yeah.

Nonny...Shy but Usually Good.

Oona...Again Shy but usually good.

Hmm that was very interesting? possibly but Well thats chapter 1/3 P.O.V's


	9. Chapter 9

P.O.V Chapter 2/3

Goby's P.O.V

Ever Since the Spongebob gang came along somewhat makes me think that this will be good since their here.

Spongebob...He helped with it all hes kind never mean and he just helped with me and deema

"So You are doing good Huh?"Spongebob Asked "Yep."Goby Said "Well okay then so deema its going good right?"Spongebob asked also "Yep again."Goby Answered

Plankton...Hes a jerk mostly like squidward..Its strange "IM BRAINSTORMING HERE"Plankton Yelled "Well you dont need to shout it out to neptune!"Goby Yelled "Which neptune theres 2 neptunes the planet and king."Plankton Explained "King Neptune..."Goby Said.

Patrick...He is silly but not smart but yeah... "Are you how?"Patrick asked "HOW ARE YOU YOU GARGANTUAUANT BAFFOON"Plankton Yelled "Alright then no need to fight."Goby Said

Mr Krabs Hes more of a Money guy But hes okay, "Money Where are yooooooou"Mr Krabs said "Ugh he needs to see a Hypnotist for this."Goby Suggested

Sandy...I think shes more of Spongebob's type so lets see i wonder how i can help with this...

Squidward...Hes Mean and Jerky seriously hes just mean,its unbelieveable. "Why are you always mean"Goby asked "I AM NOT SAYING IT!"Squidward Shouted

Alright lets get to the Guppies Shall we?

Molly,Is my best Friends...well you know... "So Hows it going with Molly"Goby Asked "Good"Gil Said. "Even after that mistake Plankton did?"Goby Said "Yeah."Gil said

Gil...My Best Friend Simply Said. "So you and Deema?"Gil Asked "Yep Good."Goby Answered

Deema...My Girlfriend that i liked since we first met...

Oona...Shes shy but i can say something about this...shes good yet shes shy but mostly shes good

Nonny Same hes Shy but good...

Deema's P.O.V

Since spongebob arrived he helped out with everything me and goby gil and molly Heck even Oona and Nonny,But we have a plan to help out Spongebob and sandy...All i really wish for is that we get to see his homeplace.

Spongebob is a awesome person he helped out with us getting together "Hows it going with you and Goby"Spongebob Asked "You do realise that you asked molly gil and goby that...now your asking me."Deema Said "I have no responce to that."Spongebob said

Plankton...hes rude,mean,and a jerk i honestly dont have anything else to say of this

Patrick,hes goofy like me but honestly though i dont know if hes just like mindless or something "How are me?"Patrick said without thinking "I dont got a responce for that"Deema said

Mr Krabs Hes more of a money person but he owns a resturaunt so why does he want money. "Does anyone know how to make a Krabby Patty?"Random fish said "No,But i do know how to open a register!"another Random Fish Said.

Sandy...I already explained above

Squidward...hes mean you cant even talk to him without getting him to argue "So what is up with you"Deema Asked "Dont talk to me"Squidward said "Rude."Deema Responded in a firm tone

Molly,my Best Friend and she is Gil's Girlfriend.

Gil,My Friend and Molly's Boyfriend.

Goby,My Boyfriend.

Oona,Shy and nonny's Boyfriend.

Nonny Shy and Oona's Girlfriend

Well Deema's Ended up short but yeah this is pretty good if you ask me Oona And nonny is left...Wait what does Deema Mean for "But we have a plan to help out Spongebob and Sandy" Hmmm and yet "All i really wish for is that we get to see his homeplace." Chapter 11 is your suprise :)


	10. Chapter 10

P.O.V Chapters 3/3

-Nonny's P.O.V

Since Spongebob came here he helped me and Oona get together so as Molly and Gil and Deema and Goby but right now all 6 of us are gonna help out Spongebob and Sandy they could really use the help

Spongebob...The Hero since he came in he helped us all get together finally facing our fears. "How brave are you now Nonny?"Spongebob asked "I feel a bit braver since you came"Nonny said

Plankton,Evil Genius But he never gotten near Oona yet... "I WILL WIN OONA ONE OF THESE DAYS GOGGLE BOY I WILL!"Plankton Shouted

Patrick Hes Not very smart but hes pretty nice of a starfish...also he reminds me of the star on oona's head "How you are?"Patrick said without thinking "You need some help,Buddy."Nonny said.

Mr Krabs He is more of a money person he was at my house a while ago and he was looking for money where there was none! "Money Money money!"Mr Krabs said

Sandy,Explained above but yes shes need help getting with spongebob before its too late

Squidward hes mean but i know hes nice somewhere in there "I dont have nice in me"Squidward said "Sure you do..."Nonny said

Molly,Gil's Girlfriend but shes a nice girl shes never mean really.

Gil,Molly's Boyfriend Hes just Hyperactive,

Goby,Deema's Boyfriend Smart and Nice,

Deema, Goby's Girlfriend Goofy like patrick but a bit smart,

Oona,My Girlfriend She is shy but as far as i would Know she is all i need to complete me.

-Oona's P.O.V

When Spongebob arrived here he made everything here perfect,Were gonna help Him and sandy

Spongebob,Hes More Silly like Deema and Kind like Molly "Hows it Going Oona"Spongebob Asked "Great!"Oona said with glee

Plankton,Hes mean and he wants me to be his boyfriend..."I WILL GET YOU OONA!"Plankton Shouted

Patrick Hes Silly and a tad smart but hes a fun starfish "Hey...You...?"Patrick said thinking who she is "Oona..."Oona stated "Oh yeah StarBooster!"Patrick said after Oona stated what she said "Oh well,"Oona said

Mr Krabs Has a problem with money as far as i heard,but hes good..."Money!'Mr Krabs shouted

Sandy,Were gonna help her and spongebob get along.

Squidward,Hes Mean but what i think on the inside he has a heart "Do you have a heart?"Oona asked "No"Squidward said...Somewhere he has one atleast.

Molly,Gil's Girlfriend Shes sweet kind and never mean so shes like...i cant even explain how nice she is.

Gil Molly's Boyfriend Hes silly Nice and well too overcharged...

Goby,Deema's Boyfriend Hes Smart has a rock collection and hes pretty fun to play with,

Deema,Goby's Girlfriend Shes Silly And Funny and i can see why Goby Likes her,

Nonny,My Boyfriend Hes Smart but he is shy but hes my life mostly.

Well 2 chapters in 1 day Sorry if the last 2 are short i really wanted to get to chapter 11 right now i got tired of these P.O.V's but How excited are you for Chapter 11? It will be long i swear!


	11. Chapter 11

Today in Bubbletucky the Bubble Guppies were up to something and everyone else was doing something else but the Guppies.

"So what were gonna do is get Spongebob to like sandy"Gil said "But how are we gonna do that?"Oona said "Well...errr,"Gil was thinking "I havent thought this through yet but were gonna help them"Gil said "How about we just get them to have dinner? then we tell Sandy that Spongebob likes her."Molly said "Great idea Molly!"Gil said "Thanks Gil,"Molly Said

"This isnt a bad Idea guys"Goby Said "Thanks"Everyone said but Goby "Operation:Get Spongebob To Like Sandy IS A GO!"Gil said while everyone looked at him "...What Thats what they Do..."Gil said,And they were plotting a way to get them to Like eachother without them getting suspicious. After a few hours later The Bubble Guppies have a table set up with a candle that lights up on its own and there were dinners put there and they got sandy and spongebob to go there "So why am i er Doing here guys?"Spongebob said "Because,"Molly and Gil said "Just Sit down"Gil said "Yeah"Molly said "Okay?"Spongebob was Confused Then sandy arived with Deema and Goby "Why am i here yall?"Sandy Questioned "Because look"Goby said "Oh my a dinner for me and Spongebob?"Sandy Said Shocked "Why?"Sandy asked "We will tell you after your dinner"Molly and Gil said "Alright?"Sandy sat down

At the Bus

"This is a good Job but idk why im dropping people off at places"The Bus Driver Said "FRED!"The Speaker said "WHAT?"Fred yelled as he spun out of control "What is it Boss"Fred Said "Im driving here!"Fred yelled "Look i need you to get The Spongebob Gang and Those Bubble Guppies to Bikini Bottom,including Timmy and his fairys"The Speaker said "Alright"Fred Sighed

After dinner was done "Boy Yall that was a good dinner"Sandy said "Yeah,But why did you do this?"Spongebob Asked "Ummmm"Gil said thinking "Help me out guys"Gil whispered to the others "Well er why dont we just say it?"Goby Suggested "That could work"Gil said "Well what are you waiting for?"Goby said "Err i might not be able to do it"Gil said "Maybe you should do it"Gil said as he pushed him forward "Fine"Goby said "Spongebob can i talk to you?"Goby asked "Er...sure?"Spongebob said as he got up and walked with him while molly told sandy what was going on "So yall been doing this just so me and Spongebob would "Like" Eachother?"Sandy said "Um,Yes?"Molly said "Okay...i dont know why yall had to do this when he could have just asked"Sandy said as Spongebob just ran to her "Sandy I like you."Spongebob said "Well that Escalated Quickly."Goby Said "Sorta"Deema Corrected "Somewhat i think i like Yo-"Sandy was about to finish her setence when a bus horn came up "Huh?"Everyone said "Come onto the Bus You guys"Fred said "Its the same bus we can here from..."Spongebob said "Lets go on it because its going to bikini bottom!"Spongebob added "Goodbye!"Spongebob said "Whoa Whoa Whoa,my boss wanted to pick you guys up AND the Bubble Guppies AND Timmy"Fred said "Why?"Spongebob said "Because my Boss said so,Get in!"Fred yelled They all got on the bus,including and their in bikini bottom all of a sudden and they got kicked out "Good Luck"Fred said as he disapeared "Well this is Just Fantastic."Deema said Dramasticly "Didnt you Say that you were wanting to come here?"Spongebob asked deema "Yes,but i was hoping we wouldnt be stuck here"Deema said "Well Since your here now how about patrick sho..."Spongebob Paused "Patrick?"Spongebob Questioned "Yippee My Rock!"Patrick shouted as he went under it "Ugh"Spongebob Grunted "I guess we will show you around"Spongebob Suggested "So this is my Pineapple"Spongebob said "You live in a fruit?"Gil asked "Well i dont know honestly why it was made a pineapple but its home."Spongebob said "And this Easter Head is my Home"Squidward said "Its a Tiki Head."Goby Corrected "And this is Patricks rock which is...a rock."Spongebob said "Its not Obvious enough"Plankton said "True."Gil said "THE KRUSTY KRAB...THE GRAND PLACE"Spongebob said "And me Resteraunt"Mr Krabs said "Hey so were all stuck here though and no where to go..."Gil said "How about at my place"Spongebob suggested "Sounds good."Gil said "How about ye help me with me Krusty krab?"Mr Krabs suggested "Okay"Gil said "And theres Bikini Bottom pre-school just down the block which is vacant maybe can Reopen the place and then you can goto school there"Spongebob Suggested "Yeah that sounds like a good Idea!"Gil said

Their first night

"Night guys"Spongebob said as he went to bed "Night!"everyone said as they tried going to sleep they were on the floor because theres no other beds "This floor a bit hard but i think i can deal with it,"Gil said "But hopefully i can get some sleep"Molly said "Yeah."Gil agreed Besides tomorrow we are working at the krusty krab so we better hope we get sleep"Gil added "Your right Gil."Molly agreed "Goodnight"Molly added "Goodnight"Gil Said back Everyone was asleep besides Gil "Ugh why cant i goto sleep"Gil sighed All of a sudden he just blacked out because of him being tired.

The Morning

The Alarm clock goes off and everyone wakes up "WHAT IS THAT!? A EARTHQUAKE?!"Everyone but Spongebob said "No its my alarm clock"Spongebob said "Well its Loud."Deema Said "If you dont mind im gonna get ready for another fantastic day at the krusty krab!"Spongebob said with glee "Well our plan never worked for getting them together."Gil said

"True Gil."Molly said "But we cant always get our plans to work...not like we ever had any"Molly added "Yeah."Gil agreed "I guess we better get ready for working at the krusty krab,Plus i heard that the Bikini Bottom Pre-School will be open in 2 weeks"Gil said "Alright everyone lets go!"Spongebob yelled as he put on his hat happilly

At the Krusty Krab

"Where is that Boy hes 10 seconds late..."Mr Krabs said "Were here Mr Krabs."Spongebob said "AHHHH MERMAIDS!"Random fish yelled "And hes back apperantly."Spongebob sighed

"Get to that Kitchen Boyo"Mr Krabs said "So as you 2 Goby and Deema Kitchen we need extra cooks"Mr Krabs said "Gil and Molly you can be Cashieers"Mr Krabs added "And Nonny and Oona you can be the Waiters."Mr Krabs Said "Wait does this mean IM FIRED?! IM FREEEEEE!"Squidward shouted "Okay Mr Krabs!"The Guppies Said "No mr squidward i have a perfect spot for you"Mr Krabs said *sigh* said Squidward at the Sink "I never made this much money in a million years with this extra help"Mr Krabs laughed so did everyone else

As the day went they all had fun doing their jobs and they decided to go check out the bikini Bottom pre-school

At the Pre-School

"It looks like its been Beaten up"Gil said "Yeah but it will be repaired soon i promise"Spongebob said "Alright."Gil said

This is a long chapter honestly i told you this was supposted to be a long chapter i think i did but your in for a real suprise next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

First off sorry for the absense im just trying to think right now but this was starting to be wrote about a few weeks ago then i stopped but now im continueing it so yep hopefully this chapter will be good!

in Bikini Bottom After Several Years,nothings changed much but the bubble guppies...Yes they been there still But they were in middle school now they all were in the 6th Grade,and now are 13 years old and they were starting to look more human like they were starting to get legs *this is for chapter 18 when you see it you'll understand why...if you dont understand go see Amber's That Special Love Story,yes i know this doesnt physicly happen but it will when you understand.*

"So hows it going on up here guys?"Spongebob asked "Good"Everyone said "Well were just waiting to get ready well atleast me because everyone else is ready and yet goby is still in the bathroom getting ready..."Gil said "Okay maybe hes almost done?"Spongebob said "Well i gotta get to work so see you guys at the krusty krab after your out of school!"Spongebob added "Bye!"Spongebob said "Bye!"Everyone said 15 minutes later the bus came and they went to Bikini Bottom Middle School "Hey Gil!"Aaron Said "Oh hi Aaron,Hows it going?"Gil Said "Good How about you?"Aaron Said "Good"Gil replied "Well See you in Class!"Aaron said "Alright,Bye!"Gil said as the 6 plus Aaron were walking to their class,without a doubt it was their teacher Mr Grouper...he hasnt changed much really just a bit more serious. "Hello Mr Grouper"Everyone said "Hello"Mr Grouper replied "Alright Class get your Notebook's and Pencils Out..." Mr Grouper added and everyone did

"Lets Get started in Math..."Mr Grouper said

At The Krusty Krab

"Ahoy there Mr Krabs!"Spongebob said "Ahoy There Spongebob"Mr Krabs "Where are your friends?"Mr Krabs asked "At School"Spongebob said "Ah,Well Get to Work"Mr Krabs said "Ay Ay Captain!"Spongebob said as he bolted to the kitchen *I wonder how the Bubble Guppies are doing...*Spongebob Thought

Back at the School at lunchtime

The Bubble Guppies sat down there and Aaron came to sit with them "Hey Guys!"Aaron Said

"Hey..."They Said "Why are you...Um sitting at our Table?"Gil Asked "Um I dont know i felt like it."Aaron Said Confused "Okay..."They Said "So um Aaron why do you look like a human..."Gil asked "Well i was stuck breathing down here for my life so yeah i never gotten to the surface yet..."Aaron Answered "Well i did not expect that Answer."Gil said

Later when school ended at 3

"alright Guys we need to goto the Krusty Krab now"Gil said "THE KRUSTY KRAB!?"A voice could be heard from a distance "Alright i suggest we go NOW!"Goby Said "Good Plan"Gil said as they ran "BUT...wait"Aaron said "Ugh why do i keep doing this"Aaron added "Well why dont you just stop being annoying..."Someone said "BUT I DO NOT KNOW HOW TO FRANK..."Aaron yelled "Well for starters dont YELL and do less talking and maybe people will be your friends..."Frank suggested "Well i agree with you there Frank,Alright ill do it...Off to the Krusty Krab..."

Chapter 12 Finally Finished,What do you think of them growing up? sorry i had to get it finished ASAP so Goodbye Merry Christmas *chapter 14 will be a Christmas Special *but wont be a offical Chapter*


	13. Chapter 13

Aaron was walking to the Krusty Krab when...

"Frank what are you doing?"Aaron asked "Dude you dont need to do this now..."Frank said "Im making my way there one way or another"Aaron Said "I CAN NOT LET YOU DO THIS"Frank said trying to held him back "Dude Just...You dont have to do this i know what i am doing"Aaron said as well as pushing Frank out of the way "You made me do this dude"Frank sighed as he tried to catch up to him to the Krusty Krab and just like that a few feet from the Krusty Krab Aaron was knocked out but for his sake "Sorry Dude but its not the time for that now..."Frank said as he left him there but boundly to be found...likely from the Guppies but Spongebob However Never knew him much but he heard about him by the Guppies...

At 6 PM

"Alright Mr Krabs Were Leaving now"Spongebob said "Alright Boy See you tomarrow"Mr Krabs replied As they walked out they saw Aaron on the side "What in the world!?"Spongebob said "Aaron!?"The Guppies Yelled in confusion, they Tried getting him up but he didnt budge they thought he was dead but he wasnt so they brought him home until he woke up

As it almost turned 8 PM Aaron was starting to wake up he heard voices that were being heard like "Hello?","Wake Up!","Aaron Come on Wake up!" And he woke up "Uuuuuugh"Aaron Grunted "Well hes Alive atleast"Some Voice said "Where am i?"Aaron said "Your at our House"Gil said "Oh"Aaron said "How did you end up on the street"Molly asked "I can tell you how it happened"

_"Frank what are you doing?"Aaron asked "Dude you dont need to do this now..."Frank said "Im making my way there one way or another"Aaron Said "I CAN NOT LET YOU DO THIS"Frank said trying to held him back "Dude Just...You dont have to do this i know what i am doing"Aaron said as well as pushing Frank out of the way "You made me do this dude"Frank sighed as he tried to catch up to him to the Krusty Krab and just like that a few feet from the Krusty Krab Aaron was knocked out but for his sake "Sorry Dude but its not the time for that now..."Frank said"_

"And thats What Happened"Aaron Said "Hes my friend but what i think why he was stopping me was because he didnt want me trying to talk to you guys about trying to be more friendly like not being annoying"Aaron Added *Knock Knock* "I'll Go get that"Spongebob said And right behind that door was Frank "Who are you?"Spongebob Asked "Frank..."Frank Answered,That brought everybody running right to the door...but Aaron which was trying to rest "Why are you here Frank?"Said Deema in a sarcastic mood "Im here For Aaron..."Frank said trying to force him self in "L-Let me In"Frank Grunted "Why should we"Gil said "You shouldnt have Knocked out Aaron"Gil added "Why tha..."Frank was about to finish that but he got a face full of door "Ow"Frank said "THIS ISNT THE END"Frank Yelled "I WILL GET BACK"Frank Yelled again "Well i have no idea what were gonna do about him but Aaron's not gonna be safe with him like that."Gil said "Yeah but how will we let him be safe"Molly said "He'll just have to stay here no matter what"Spongebob said "Yeah."Gil Sighed

Oh Noes theres a new Enemy But why is Frank wanting to get Aaron away from the guppies...Chapter 14 will be Mysterious...AFTER THE CHRISTMAS CHAPTER!


	14. Chapter 13-5

It T'was the...oh why am i doing this.

In Bikini Bottom it was Christmas Yet again And The Bubble Guppies were Celebrating Christmas with Spongebob and the gang But who knows what Santa Will bring them all(A/N it wont be shown because i dont know what they would be)So lets Go Check in on our people

"Look what am i gonna do i need to get back at them but how..."Frank Said walking back and forth but when he did it at the fifth time he saw the calender "Aha...I'll ruin their Christmas...TIME TO PLOT!"Frank said as he bolted to his room

DownTown Bikini Bottom

"Nobody Doesnt Love Christmas...EVERYBODY LOVES CHRISTMAS"Spongebob Said "I know Right?"Gil said decorating the coral branch *aka the Christmas Tree* Off in the Distance Frank was Experimenting About how to do this He Had Several Plans Roam through his head There was taking the present,Stealing the Tree Or Just Ruining it all he needed to choose very soon "Still cant Get a Transmission from Fairy World Guys?"Timmy asked "Sorry Timmy still nothing"Wanda said "Ugh."Timmy Grunted "AHA i will Ruin it all!"Frank said But Timmy heard it "What in the world?"Timmy said "Guys Guys!"Timmy said "What?"Everyone said "Someone is gonna ruin everything here"Timmy said "I know who..."Aaron said "Who?" Everybody Said "Frank"Aaron said and everybody Gasped "Why him?"Gil Said "Well First off he wants to get back and Second he hates christmas i'll show you on this tape..."

_On Frank's Very First Christmas He did not have what he wanted and he Really wanted it but he didnt...On His Second Christmas He Tried again but still nothing...After his third still the same he just stoped and ruined every christmas..._

"So Yeah..."Aaron said "Thats Sad"Molly said sadly "Well we could give him a present"Oona said "But why he knocked me out!?"Aaron Shouted "We know but its still Christmas we give people presents on christmas"Oona said "Yes i know that but he knocked me out and is now trying to get back at us"Aaron Replied "But we still..."Oona got Interupted "ALRIGHT...DO IT"Aaron Shouted in annoyment

Almost Christmas

"We got the present"Oona Said "Good leave it at the tree."Aaron said "And im heading back home for sleep you should too"Aaron Added "Nah me and Molly are gonna stay here and see what happens"Gil said "Alright then goodnight Merry Christmas"Aaron said

at about 12 AM

"I dont think hes Coming"Gil said *Twig Crack* "Or Maybe he is"Molly Added

He was sneaking around until he got to the tree and he saw a present for him "Its probably another present thats not what i wan...OH...MY..."Frank said "ITS ACTUALLY SOMETHING THAT I WANTED"Frank Shouted "FORGET THE CHRISTMAS RUINING PLAN THIS MADE ME MY DAY AGAIN But i still gotta get back at them"Frank said "Alright time to goto bed its late"Frank yawned "Alright Lets go Home Gil...Gil?"Molly said "ZZZZ"Gil snored "Ugh"Molly said as carrying Gil home...

Christmas Chapter Done This wasnt gonna be "That" Long so it doesnt ruin much of chapter 14 so Merry Christmas Everyone!


End file.
